


The Heart Has Its Reasons

by keepyourpantsongohan



Series: Kakayama Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Feelings, KakaYama Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan
Summary: Kakashi waits a moment, and asks, “What is it?”“Including my time in Root, I've been a part of ANBU for longer than you have.” Tenzō remarks quietly. They share a glance, and for a moment, Kakashi feels fourteen again, on the verge of decisions he doesn’t understand. “Do you think I've been doing this too long?”(Kakayama Week 2018 Day 2: Anbu/Root)





	The Heart Has Its Reasons

A decade after he joins ANBU, Kakashi is honourably discharged. He removes his belongings from the barracks first, since he’s always had a place of his own anyway. He’s unsure of what he’ll say to his team if they ask, so he’s glad that most of them are on a mission. But he isn’t spared from all goodbyes. Tenzō finds him clearing out his locker on the day the Sandaime lets him go. 

“Is it true?” Tenzō asks, wide-eyed and concerned. “You’re leaving, senpai?”

Kakashi nods. He sets his sheathed tanto upon the neatly folded pile of armor. “Yes.”

“You’re quitting ANBU,” Tenzō rephrases, as if he’s willing it to make sense.

In truth, it sounds no more logical coming from Tenzō’s mouth than it would from his own. Those who are discharged from ANBU to join the standard jōnin ranks are a rarity. Though the Hokage’s ANBU certainly doesn’t demand life service, most do offer it anyway. Kakashi has always supposed he would fall into that category.

Still, Kakashi echoes Tenzō. “I’m quitting ANBU.”

“Why?”

There is no demand in Tenzō’s question, but Kakashi feels compelled to answer. Of all the people in ANBU, Tenzō is the one who has spent the most time with him, a reliable presence at his side. And Kakashi is, after all, the one who brought him here. Insisted upon it, in fact, since the alternative was Root. 

The easy explanation would be to blame Hiruzen-sama, but Kakashi knows it’s more than that. ANBU lost him far before the Hokage took his mask. And Tenzō looks at him, devoid of any expectation but honesty. “I don’t think I’m suited to the lifestyle,” he says finally. “I joined because Minato-sensei requested it, and he isn’t around anymore. Besides, I've been doing this too long.”

At this, Tenzō lowers his head, looking pensive. Kakashi waits a moment, and asks, “What is it?”

“Including my time in Root, I've been a part of ANBU for longer than you have.” Tenzō remarks quietly. They share a glance, and for a moment, Kakashi feels fourteen again, on the verge of decisions he doesn’t understand. “Do you think I've been doing this too long?”

Kakashi smiles beneath his mask. “You're not like me.”

Tenzō's shoulders drop lower. “Right.”

“I didn't mean it as an insult,” says Kakashi, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. “ANBU still needs people like you.”

Tenzō straightens his back. “And what is that, exactly?”

Kakashi tries to find the right words for the difference between where he’s been headed, and who Tenzō is. His efforts result in dissatisfaction, but eventually, he settles on, “Shinobi who still see other people as people, instead of missions or obstacles.” 

Quickly, as if he's unable to stop himself, Tenzō blurts out, “So which have I been to you, senpai? Mission, or obstacle?”

Kakashi squeezes the shoulder he has yet to remove his hand from. “You're the same thing you've always been, Tenzō. My friend.” He pauses, then adds, “That's why I trust you to look after Team Ro.”

Tenzō startles. “What?”

“When I leave ANBU, I'm recommending that you take my place as captain of the squad.” Kakashi explains, finally dropping his hands. He sits down on the bench next to his locker, placing his gear down in a box underneath.

“Why me?” Tenzō asks, mirroring the movement.

“It's as you said, you've been at this for longer than I have. And I know that you'll keep everyone safe.” He holds Tenzō’s gaze, trying to convey an unusual sincerity.

“I've never been a captain before,” Tenzō says, raising his brows.

Kakashi shrugs. “Well, I've never been a sensei before, so it'll be a new experience for both of us.”

“You won't be my superior officer anymore,” Tenzō adds. He sounds a little puzzled by the idea. 

He laughs. “Well, I've still got a couple of years on you, but yes, we'll be of equal rank. I guess you'll have to stop calling me ‘senpai,’ Tenzō.”

“Equal rank, perhaps, but you're still my senpai. But I would be proud to follow in your footsteps,” says Tenzō, bowing his head once more. He lifts his head and narrows his eyes. “When you leave ANBU, will you stop calling me ‘Tenzō?’”

Kakashi shrugs again. “It's your name.”

“Root shinobi have no true name,” Tenzō says. The line sounds rehearsed, and Kakashi suspects it’s something Danzō has forced him to repeat many times over the years. He’s certain he’s heard it before. 

“Konoha shinobi do,” replies Kakashi firmly. “And isn't that what you are? So why not Tenzō? It's a good name.”

The words have a strong effect on Tenzō. He clears his throat, flushing under the other’s gaze. “You're only saying that because you chose it.”

Kakashi is unable to hold back a masked smile, or the teasing that follows. “You don't like being called ‘Heavenly?’” He asks, leaning towards him. “Besides, the name was your idea.”

“I was ten,” Tenzō objects.

“Still your idea.”

Scoffing, Tenzō says, “I'd like to hold you accountable for every idea you had when you were that young.”

“That would be fine,” says Kakashi pleasantly. Not quite ready to let go of the ribbing yet, he adds, “I was already a jōnin by then.”

Exasperated, the younger man sighs. It’s a familiar sound. “I hope you won't be this difficult with your genin.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” says Kakashi, blinking his one visible eye.

“You know, I almost believe that,” Tenzō mutters. A shake of his head belies his words. “I pity those poor academy students.”

Kakashi laughs, bumping his shoulder into Tenzō’s. “It’s me you should pity. Who knows what kind of kids they’ll send me? It’s been a long time since I’ve had to babysit.”

Tenzō nudges him right back. “And you can’t dump your work on me this time.” Inadvertently, Kakashi imagines handing him an armful of genin in the same way he hands off mission paperwork, and the visual makes him hold back another chuckle.

“Maa, I’m not all that bad,” he says nonchalantly. With a wink that’s probably lost on his companion, he adds, “Besides, you’ll miss it, Tenzō.”

“Yes,” says Tenzō sincerely, surprising them both. He tilts his head to the side so he can meet Kakashi’s eye. More subdued, Tenzō murmurs, “I’ll miss your company, senpai.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows raise unintentionally. He swallows before speaking. “That’s dangerously close to sentimental, for a Root shinobi.”

“I’m a Konoha shinobi,” replies Tenzō without a beat.

There’s a pull in the pit of Kakashi’s stomach he can only describe as warmth. The hands in his lap twitch, though to do what, he’s not sure. “Yes, you are. I guess it’s alright then.”

Their shoulders are still touching. The bare skin where Kakashi’s tattoo remains brushes against a scar on Tenzō’s arm. A silence falls over them, and after a few minutes, Kakashi finally stands up, picking the box up once more. Tenzō lets out a deep breath. “Kakashi, I— ” 

“I know,” says Kakashi, as he moves towards the exit. Pausing under it, he says, only half-turning around, “Me too.”

He leaves, his footsteps matching the steady drum beat of his heart.


End file.
